Soul Blade Ninja
by RizenKing
Summary: After Having enough of being looked down upon Naruto Removes his mask And Calls for a mission from his pay and everything after he and kakashi have a falling out watch as the Childlike wonder leaves his eyes and is replaced with the real him. Grey, Bloodline, Genius Naruto. Includes characters from Naruto, Bleach,mahouka koukou, DMC3(mentioned), HSDXD, and HOTD. Full list tba
1. Prologue: Arc I

**Dragons Faded Pulse**

It had been roughly 25 minutes since his altercation with Kakashi his supposed sensei the one who was supposed to teach him everything but had yet to teach him anything. Naruto was looking down at the Village from the top of the Hokage Monument Standing on Top of the fourth Hokage's head playing back everything that happened in his mind. Wondering how it went from him and his team surviving the second round of the chunin exams him and Sasuke both succeeding in advancing from the preliminaries to the third round, to him being berated and beaten by his sensei simply for asking for assistance preparing for the third round as they only had a month-and-a-half.

He knew that Sasuke would ask they're Sensei to help him prepare for the third round in his battle against Gaara, he also knew that because the daimyo decided they would all be attending that gave them an extra two weeks to prepare for the exam. Playing back in his mind exactly where things went wrong he tries to figure out another way around his own training.

 **(Flashback)**

 _ ***Naruto P.O.V***_

I was walking around looking for Kakashi - sensei wondering if he would be able to help me or find someone to help me for the third-round preparation having six weeks to prepare was nothing to play off he knew I needed to prepare for a taijutsu match and have the perfect counter for said opponent Neji hyuga The Prodigy of the hyuga Clan, and the person who hurt one of My most precious people and neji's own cousin Hinata. 'She was the only person in the entire Academy who didn't treat me as if I was a waste of space, she was the nice girl who sat in the back of the room where I often sat to get away from the stares of the civilian students who learned from their parents to shun me. I would often remember days when I forgot my lunch or couldn't afford anything to bring she'd be kind enough to share with me, days when I was having trouble she would be kind enough to help me learn my lessons, even on days when I got in trouble for things that I didn't do she would be kind enough to teach me what I missed. So, to him she was like a rain shower in the middle of a drought to me she was everything that normal people should be kind and caring. Now while I play the idiot most of the time 6 people came to know that I was a genius even beyond the capability of Shikamaru Nara the resident genius of the rookie 9.'

As he was taken out of his thoughts he finally found who he was looking for, Kakashi-sensei he was talking to Sasuke about a training regimen. I only heard him say that they would be out of the village for the entirety of the six weeks so he could get him stronger when I approached.

" **Hey Kakashi-sensei I was wondering if you had any Scrolls or any idea maybe even a way to help me train for the next six weeks?** " Naruto asked while approaching only to hear Kakashi sigh and turn to face him. " **Sorry naruto but I am going to be putting my energy into training Sasuke since he has such a dangerous opponent maybe Iruka or ebisu will be able to waste time with you**." Kakashi answered looking impassively at Naruto only to see Naruto's eyes slightly open with shock. " **What the hell do you mean waste time Kakashi you've only been training Sasuke since the beginning your all our sensei. ME, SAKURA, AND SASUKE. So, where the hell do y-** " I was backhanded into the wall behind me before I could finish my rant by the same man I was asking to do his job.

" **Listen here kid** " Kakashi said his fist still extended " **I will not waste my time with some brat who refuses to learn and to top it all off you're going against Neji hyuga a badass and his own right and you think that six weeks is going to be enough time for you to be able to get past his gentle fist the kid's a genius and he works hard you, you were dead last of your year and only passed my exam due to the help you received from Sasuke, you and Sakura were not the ones I wanted to pick up I told the Hokage if need be I'd take Sasuke as an apprentice he said you would be worth it so far you've proven him wrong**." Kakashi finished and began to move towards me finally putting his hand down.

It was at this point I realized that he was right in a way I had gotten too comfortable in my mask and let it show too long and he had forgotten what type of ninja he was dealing with. So, I closed my eyes and began to bring back that old familiar feeling that I used when dealing with the villagers as he prattles on.

" **So what now you gonna cry and say it's unfair well tough luck kid you brought this beating on yourself maybe next time you think your so much-** " Kakashi stopped as I dropped it and stared into his eyes showing him the face he had seen me direct towards my enemies. " **So you've finally proven to me that you're just as much talk as the rest of the civilians in the Village, no you're even worse than they are because momentarily I was actually starting to believe all that bullshit you spouted about comradery and teammates. Do you honestly believe that I'm just going to sit here and allow you to beat me?"** Naruto Said as he picked himself up from the ground **"Before I had to deal with it from the villagers because I was a civilian as were they and the Hokage begged me to bear with it until it turns into acceptance. But you know what fuck you and fuck the Little emo that you're with. You want so bad to be half the sensei to him that yours was to you, you said his teachings are what made you the great ninja you are today then either he was a crappy teacher or you are a shitty student.** "

Hearing his sensei disrespected made him fly into a rage as he charged at Naruto with blinding speed only to be caught by 4 people 2 clan heads and 2 anbu with Might Guy holding Naruto back looking down at Kakashi with disappointment with kuromaru standing in front of him, for Kakashi to finally realize what he was about to do. Yet it still didn't register who was holding him until he felt the cold blade and claws against his skin.

He looked up and saw the matriarch of the inuzuka clan Tsume Inuzuka with her claws at his throat, and the jounin commander and head of the Nara clan Shikaku Nara holding him on his right side holding his right hand twisted to his back. On he's left was his old Anbu commander Ryu(Dragon) with his hand holding Kakashi left arm behind him, and he old protégé Neko(Cat) with her sword at his throat. He looked at the cold gaze Naruto gave him before realizing Naruto had drawn his own kunai and placed it where Kakashi's heart would've been if he had continued. " **Jounin Hatake** " Dragon spoke " **What do you think you were doing attacking a genin with such force surely you were trained better than that**." He scolded Kakashi before turning to Naruto " **Uzumaki-san are you alright I'm sorry you had to deal with that** " I look at him still with my mask dropped and absolute rage in my eyes. " **Ryu-san it matters not if you didn't stop him I would've impaled his kidney and bottom right side of his lung with my kuna** i" I state with my voice devoid of emotion.

" **Be that as it may why don't you go see the Hokage in his office I'm sure after this there will b-** " The commander begins until I cut him off. " **Nothing short of a slap on the wrist will happen for the human waste in your hands as he is training the oh so wonderful Uchiha-sama, the council will delay and state he will be dealt with after the exam while I am persecuted on the spot**." I release a sigh that even I didn't know I was holding as they all look at me in shock, until Guy pipes up. " **Be that as it may this is a shinobi matter the civilian council has no say in-** " I simply sigh and look at him " **like the secret of my birth, my tenant, yet it didn't stop kids from avoiding me and chastising me, even going as far as some adults-** " I stop myself not wanting to drop my mask further and give in to my rage. I look at the ninja leaders holding my 'supposed' sensei and put my mask back on as I close my eyes again " **I will go see jiji maybe he will let me go do some training of my own outside of the village if I make certain agreements and deals beforehand**."

They all seem shocked how easily I slip back into my mask and at this point the Anbu and jounin and Anbu commanders are the only ones holding Kakashi back. As the 2 women and surprisingly Guy-sensei wrap me in a hug I'm unsure how to react so I just stand there until I hear Tsume tell me it's ok, even now I don't understand but I simply told her " **one cannot deal their own hands in life and must play the hand dealt it's not her fault I have a sensei worth less than the cloth of our headbands**."

As they release me and Kakashi they tell him to leave or they will take care of him personally and he does but not before shooting me one last glare to which I simple picked my ear with my pinky finger ignoring him and the Anbu scatter as Shikaku offers to walk me to the Hokage tower. " **No thanks I will go thereafter I go to my apartment gotta grab a few things before I go see the old man it'll probably take me an extra 30 minutes.** " I tell him with a smile as I turn and begin to walk away.

 _ **(Flashback Over)**_

Turning the corner to my apartment building I see my door open and flex my hand knowing that I'm the only one besides the Hokage with a key since the landlord passed and left me the building since I was the only tenant I had been fixing it up. As I approach and jump onto the 2nd floor walkway I approach slowly and say " **whoever's inside come out now or I will gut you and leave your insides splattered at the village gate**." Whoever was inside made no sound, so I decided to walk slowly through the door to see Hikari and Moeru the twins from the orphanage that I kept safe from the old matron not that the new one is any better. She hates any if the kids who treat me like a person she just isn't as abusive physically, I look over at the 2 who are crying in the corner holding each other and approach slowly. " **Hey guys what's wrong why all the water works nii-chan is here no one will hurt you an-"** I didn't get a chance to finish as they tackled me to the ground telling me they were beaten today for playing without asking so they ran away. I looked at them finally seeing clearly as my eyes adjusted Moeru a big boy for his age with wild red hair and silver eyes wearing his usual white shirt and green shorts I bought him with the money I received from capturing Mizuki like I did with all the kids 7 and under in the orphanage his lip was bleeding and his back was covered in bloody welts. Hikari while not as big as most 5-year-old girls was wearing her grey summer dress and black leggings, her hair reminiscent of her brothers in 1 long red french braid with bangs framing either side of her face, with bright gold eyes that remind most of a cat with how playful she usually is.

Naruto looked at his surrogate siblings and held them promising pain on any who hurt them. After about 10 minutes I got them to quiet down and saw they both cried themselves to sleep. So, I carefully took them to my room and laid them in my bed pulling the covers over them. Then I walked to the wall dresser where the picture of my 'Team' was and threw it out the window while reaching behind my dresser and pulling out 3 sealing scrolls 2 with money in them I had saved up and one with Gatos head and bandits I had subdued so I could turn in the bounty. I walked out the door and activated the seal I had on my bedroom door so it could only be opened from the inside and left them a note telling them I would be back soon I had to go see the Hokage.

 ***Regular P.O.V***

Naruto closed the door to the apartment activating the lock seal the Hokage made after 1 to many break-ins resulting in trips to the hospital for himself and the civilians who dared to enter his lion's den. He began sprinting at top speed to the Hokage's office as he approached the tower he was greeted with the the sight of the Anbu commander and Shikaku Nara leaving the tower telling him he was expected sooner. " **Sorry Shikaku-san I had an unexpected issue arise with my younger siblings one I will remedy shortly** " Naruto stated. Both adults looked at one another before shrugging as Naruto passed by him smiling.

He shrugged it off and walked in only for the secretary to tell him he was not welcome before she noticed he ignored her and she grabbed him to throw him out that's when she felt it, it was as if she was instantly thrown under an elephant, as she looked in his eyes she noticed as he turned to face her, gone was the cheery demon boy who would cause her nothing but headaches. The one in front of her was like a predator or a ninja veteran unbeknownst to her, the boy was already having trouble reigning in his emotions with what the orphanage matron did to the kids. " **Listen lady you have 3 seconds to let me go or else** " Naruto said as she tried not to falter under the pressure he released. She looked at him and smirked " **or else what your gonna attack me demon boy, I'll have you know I used to be quite the jounin before I retired and the council woul-.** " She didn't get to finish as Naruto faced her fully " **You really think I care about the civilians of this village, and if you don't let me go I'll rip your arm off and beat ya with it now let go**." He snarled as his features began to become more feral and his chakra began to permeate the air.

As she heard a cough she noticed the Hokage was standing at the top of the stairs watching the ordeal. " **See hokage-sama this boy threatened me I will have him out of here momentarily**." She smiled until he finally spoke " **Azami release him and go home for the day, think about what your job is and if you barring a child from my office even though you're a retired kunoichi."** Hiruzen began " **You used to be quite the seal prodigy so I thought you would be the last one to judge a child for something he had no control over, so do me a favor and leave as it appears Minato and I were wrong in our choice of you replacing the last secretary**." After hearing him speak she releases naruto and walks over to her desk as she frantically gathers her things thinking about what was said knowing that getting revenge on the boy would only make her look worse in her leaders' eyes.

He looks at naruto and sees his facial expression " **so Naruto-kun it seems Kakashi has thoroughly ruined your festive spirit from advancing my boy come with me and I'm sure we can find a way to remedy th-** " he was cut off by naruto shouting. " **That's not important right now I am here to invoke konoha child endangerment law 234.8 and konoha adoption housing and restructure law 91.7, and if you tell me I'm not qualified I will enact the clan repopulation law from section 43.A section 192.4 as is my birth right announcing my clan status to the world** " he demanded leaving a flabbergasted Hokage who rushed him into his office and sent all but 2 Anbu out. As the access, he turned to the 2 one a female wearing a cat mask and one wearing Phoenix mask " **Neko, Kyoi I need you to set up a barrier and do a chakra sweep** " as soon as this was said both began finding several chakra bugs and killing them with the wave of volatile chakra. " **Done Hokage-sama** " spoke the female Anbu as the make bowed his head then threw a kunai into the corner of the office behind a bookcase and out fell a man in a blank Anbu mask with NE on his forehead.

As they were finally assured they were alone Hiruzen spoke" **what has happened Naruto-kun why invoke so many laws at once** " naruto looked down before he finally spilled everything that happened to him today and as he went on all 3 adults in the room let their KI spike. _'So you've finally decided to begin to act on your promise from 10 years ago' Hiruzen thought looking at his unofficial grandson, before he spoke'_. " **So naruto what do you plan to do now that your sensei has abandoned you and your still in need of training for the next month and a half**?" Naruto thought for a moment before speaking " **before we get to that I want to handle the laws I came here with if that's ok with you jiji.** " The aged Hokage simply smiled at him and said " **that is fine for starters your adoption of these kids is valid but you must find a way to take care of them**." At this naruto took out his 3 scrolls and unsealed the first pulling out about 70% of the ryo he received from his monthly stipend before looking at Hiruzen " **have Tora-san take care of remodeling and I want to pay for a b-rank mission to act as guardians for the while the orphanage is being decommissioned and reworked. And as for the guilty party send them to an-chan, ibiki-nii and the rest at T &**I." Naruto stated with a smile before he began to think about his training but pushed that to the side to finish talking in detail about their plan for the kids and everything they will do to keep them safe.

As they finished naruto finally remembered what he found on his mission to wave a door in the side of a mountain he found while they were treewalking. It looked interesting and with what happened with him and his 'TEAM' he knew he didn't wanna stay in the village to train. " **Jiji I would like to make a formal request for a C-rank mission for a makeshift team of 3 people in the 2 genin and 1 tokubetsu jounin to the land of wave under the guise of a diplomacy mission returning the 'hero of the wave' as well as finalizing any contracts between us and said countries Daimyo it should take about 6 weeks or less to accomplish.** " Naruto says with a smile before Hiruzen speaks, " **before I allow this I need you to give me a valid reason as to why I would be letting you and three others leave the village after we've just been attacked by Orochimaru?** " Pausing to look over Naruto's expression before he continues " **as you know since your team is the one who ran into him he's at the very least after Sasuke and I understand that at this point you want nothing to do with the boy or with the village and it's unfair treatment I even understand your need to hold back thus far but I need a reason to allow you to leave the village during the time we have and come back before I'm able to allow this mission.** " Naruto after hearing his point stands up and looks Hiruzen in the eye unflinching " **I completely understand where you're coming from and at this point we're Beyond me holding back I got so used to having them on that I completely forgot that I need to remove my restraints and my special seals but at the same time, that is exactly the reason you should send me on this mission that is the reason you should assign this mission. You're assigning a jounin and 3 genin as if you would any other mission you do not have to mention who the client is to anyone also if they ask the reason for this Mission you can list it as enquiring allies and information see you sent us to make sure that since we were attacked none of our smaller allies were attacked since it is precautionary as per konoha Charter 7-3A**."

The Hokage then begins to stroke his chin as if thinking of any possible that they may question naruto on " **So before you leave what do you think Orochimaru next move will be what would be the most logical sense in your mind?"** Naruto adopts a thinking pose before closing his eyes " **before we begin I need a concession please release the privacy barrier and have Neko-nee bring in the 3 aforementioned and Shikaku Nara, if it's not too much trouble**." He looks at naruto for a moment before doing as was requested.

They continue to talk and iron out the details of the 1st contract for about 10 minutes until there was knock at the door.

 ***KNOCK**KNOCK***

The door opens to reveal 4 people he requested and they swiftly enter the room. Hiruzen looks them over and immediately activates the privacy seals before speaking " **thank you all for coming so quickly I would like to thank you for your time and would like to request a mission of the Anko, Hinata, and Choji by young naruto here** " the 3 look at him and he fills them in on what's happened so far today and to say they were upset is an understatement he had to grab Hinata and Anko to stop them from hunting Kakashi down after getting Shikaku to confirm what he said was true. Even then they made the homage swear on his title Kakashi won't walk away Scott free after such a malicious attack on a fellow konoha Ninja. As Shikaku looks over the 3 in front of him he's about to speak when Anko starts " **so gaki am I correct in assuming, that you wanna get outta the village to train unhindered but one question why us 3?** " Naruto smiled at her before stating " **Because you 3 and I should've been a team to start with** " Shikaku and Hiruzen look at him inquisitively trying to decipher the meaning behind what he just said. Naruto sees this and decides to explain " **I see the confusion on your faces let me explain let's start with the sensei and the role they play for starters Anko she is the villages only torture and assassination expert named the 'Hebi-Hime No Konoha' and as such her skills include tracking as well as her belief in her students and people seen as outcasts or less than normal by others caused by her own circumstances makes me believe she would've been a better choice for Hina, Chouji, and myself as well as her no nonsense attitude would've made it so we had no choice to grow stronger as a unit and individually each becoming a specialist of sorts and learning to adapt to almost any situation giving that our training ground would've been the forest of death from the beginning**."

Hiruzen was proud if the smile was anything yo go by and Anko had a sly grin, while Shikaku looked unconvinced " **ok naruto after what happened with Kakashi today I can see how she would've been better for you in a sense but your sensei taught you plenty right I mean we saw Sasuke adapt plenty in his match in the prelims so you shou-** " he was cut off. " **That rat bastard taught me teamwork and tree-climbing nothing else he gave sakura scrolls to learn from and taught Sasuke personally everything I know I learned on my own or with the limited help available from the Hokage, hell I couldn't even go to the shinobi library cause the librarian doesn't like me and can't henge in because she has anti henge seals placed.** " At this the Hokage was livid even Shikaku didn't think it extended this far when it came to their hatred as Naruto continued " **now as I was saying for Hinata no offense to Kurenai-san or you Jiji but her team is greatly lacking in the Ninjutsu department and the team itself is predictable shino being an aburame means once he uses his bugs everyone knows to be cautious of him especially if out of the village there are too many known clans such as his and the hyuga, inuzuka, and of course the ino-shika-cho combo 6 generations and various adaptations along the way leaves that team when out in the field vulnerable**."

Shikaku began to think as Naruto kept going " **and it's not Kurenai-sans fault but her being a newly minted jounin as well as the fact she was coupled with 3 clan heirs one of which is almost as arrogant as the Uchiha one who has a slight antisocial behavior while being one of the nicest and friendliest people out there and the 3rd being too shy to voice her opinion with Kurenai trying to make her stand up and being overly adamant that all men are bad or perverts is emotionally stunting and she should've had a buffer sensei or at least a jounin assistant to make sure the team was leveled out, here where Anko fits in honestly Hinata needs a sensei who would remove all her doubts and help her praise her own strength and mold her abilities to fit her own body**."

Shikaku and Hiruzen look at each other before they both ask " **what about Chouji and this generations ino-shika-cho?" He looks at them and then to Chouji "well honestly he kinda lucked out with shika but ino is just as much a fangirl as sakura he makes a perfect vanguard and his small confidence issue would have been dealt with regarding his weight and his strength would've been on par with at least hi-chunnin levels and honestly it would have been best to skip this Generations Ino shika Cho formation because so many people have seen it and because it's been used for so many generations thus far there's enough information about it from your field missions probably in every other Village out there even though you have a different Sensei from a different Clan every generation your clan techniques at least at the base level do not adapt or change each of your Clans begins teaching the exact same thing all of the heirs and all of your clan members at the beginning of each Generations learning period." Anko at this point has a full blown smile hinata's face is bright red at the familiarity with which naruto spoke her name as well as the praise given to her and Chouji just kept eating before he finally spoke "so you finally decided that you would show everyone how smart you actually are I'm surprised it took you so long since you know that they are gonna put you in the CRA when they realize you have -"** Naruto covered his mouth before he could continue to speak but was too late as Hiruzen and Shikaku figured what he was about to say and looked at naruto.

" **Naruto care to elaborate on what it is Chouji-kun's talking about what ability is it that you have that is so important you kept it from me** " Hiruzen questions while Shikaku sits back staring hard at naruto. As he looks at everyone around and takes in their expression she realizes he can no longer escape the questioning so he does the only thing he can takes off his jacket then his white long sleeve shirt from underneath revealing that on both his left and right upper arm are silver Bangles that are covered in symbols which can only be determined as seals. As he turns to look at his leader he reaches out to grab the one on his right arm " **so Jiji, how strong is the privacy seal around the office and if need be can you make it stronger?** " He looks at the boy and nods before naruto responds " **So I'm gonna need you to increase the strength and add an elemental and chakra suppressor seal** " he says before snatching off both bangles.

 **At the end of the meeting**

" **Well Naruto-kun after the lengthy conversations that we just held as well as your apparently Secret kekkei genkai I have no choice but to allow you and your temporary team to go to the land of wave for your training as well as a diplomatic mission for the Village here's a scroll with your mission on it and I will take to Bounty scroll that you gave me down to the Bounty office and I will have them put the money into a private account that only you and I will have access to remember to write home once every 3 days is the requirement for out of Village missions longer than two week, you are dismissed**." Hiruzen said with a smile as he as the team left he turned to Shikaku Nara and smiled " **so let's prepare a contingency for Orochimaru starting with recalling Jiraiya and tsunade with the information and to remove the civilian council when he returns**." Shikaku smiled and before looking at his leader stating " **this will be troublesome but Hai Hokage-sama**."

 **With Naruto and his new team**

Anko looked at the 3 before smiling and issuing orders " **meet me at the Westgate at 4 a.m. we leave at dawn be prepared for a 5-week trip we will return three days before the final exam begins move out.** " The 3-young ninja scatter the 2 clan heir to notify those in charge and pack for a trip outside of the village naruto to say goodbye to his siblings and let them know a man with creepy eyes will be bye in the morning to pick them up and the other kids until he sees the matron mother standing outside his house about to kick the door down.

Until he appears behind her with a kunai at her neck and one placed at her leg " **leave now or die** " he says menacingly. She starts screaming indignantly about a demon attacking her and as a ninja was getting ready to run at Naruto the matron and swiftly beheaded buy an Anbu hiding in the shadows who appears in front of the ninja who was running at Naruto to attack him grabs him and takes him away assumingly to Ibiki. After making sure he was alone he enters his apartment and sits down on the couch letting out a deep sigh he then goes into the kitchen and begins to cook dinner with the food he has left in one of many ceiling Scrolls and that he leaves in his kitchen each label a different ingredient all of which he goes and hunts itself. As he's finishing cooking he hears a door open and the sound of Little Feet running at him he turns and sees his younger siblings hugging him for dear life and he sits them down and begins explaining everything that happened throughout the day. As he finishes off he realizes painful thing quiet so he decides to give them one final piece of good news. He hands them a scroll and tells them to read it aloud before Hikari starts " **as of today at 1427 Naruto Uzumaki has officially adopted all of the children under the age of 7 over the age of three who live and Rising leaf adoption home, by order of the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi**." They were both silent for a moment as they let the news sink in before glomping him and crying he told them they would have to behave for Mr. Tenzo who was coming to get them tomorrow and he would send them letters every 3 days with the letters he sends to the Hokage and that they need to get ready to move to the new Big House when he returns. They both smiled as the trio sat down to a nice hot meal.

 **Next Morning**

Standing at the gate was Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, and Anko she looked at her team none of which were wearing bags but all heads Scrolls they were talking into their shuriken pouches as their new since I gave the hand signal for them to move out and they all jumped into the trees unbeknownst to them someone was watching from within their group bright red eyes with golden slits that seemed alluring and enticing.

Well guys that's it for the prologue hopefully you enjoyed leave me any information you want in the reviews hopefully I'll have chapter 1 out soon and chapter 6 of my one piece fanfiction


	2. ARC I: TRUTH REVEALED, CROWN REGAINED

HEY GUYS SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG HAD A BUNCH OF FAMILY ISSUES ON TOP OF MY COMPUTER DYING SO I HAVD BEEN USING MY PHONE TO WRTE AND MY WORK PC TO EDIT. A SIDE NOTE THERE WILL BE AN ADDITIONAL CHAPTER TONIGHT ITS JUST A LIST OF THE ANIME USED IN THE CROSSOVER AND WHAT TO EXPECT FROM THEM IT MAKES IT EASIER AND WILL ALSO BE UPDATED FURTHER DOWN THE UPDATES FOR THIS AND ONE PIECE WILL BE SPORADIC OR INFREQUENT WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU CHAPTER 1. NO BASHING OR FLAMES DON'T LIKE IT DO NOT READ IT STOP BEING DICKS ABOUT A STYLE OF WRITING DIFFERENT THAN YOUR OWN

* * *

It had been 7 hours since they set out before Anko had them all stop, she then looked at the 3 genin before her with a smile. "Ok brats it's a good thing we've come this far so quickly but before we continue we need to talk about your skills." Anko states before seeing them all look at each other as they all smile Naruto takes a step forward. "So, whisker-gaki they voted you to be the one to begin?" She asked until she noticed him smiling.

"An-chan it's been 5 years since anyone was privy to what we will say so before we continue we need to get to a place to set up privacy seals and you need to answer what you know about the 'Tenkū no kemono hikō-tai' and their significance" as Naruto finishes this statement Anko goes wide eyed and looks around. She looks at Naruto again before she is able to speak Naruto opens starts " now if memory serves me correctly there is an inn about a 10-minute run from here we can get there set up in one room and we can all talk about this there if you trust my judgement and the third Hokage's judgement and I need you to follow us right now without saying anything at least until we arrive and I can set up the Privacy seals." Knowing she won't get anything out of him Anko simply nods her head after thinking for a moment and let's Naruto lead the way.

* * *

 ***BACK AT KONOHA***

The council has been called by the elders and Shimura Danzo to discuss the boy being let out of the village by the Hokage and the civilian side of the council is upset. As Danzo begins " as you all know I have called this meeting to speak about the fact that the weapon has been let out of the village to be sent on a long mission that will last the entire month and one week before the chunin exam begins without this council's consent." The civilians begin calling for him to be banished or executed while out along with the tokubetsu jounin sent with him and to bring back the prominent Clan heirs while the Shinobi Council has yet to begin to speak simply waiting for one person to arrive.

The Elder Homura begins to speak "the boy should have been kept locked up in this village until we needed him as a war deterrent as we originally requested but Hiruzen in all his weakness has decided to let that beast run amok as he plea-' he was cut off by Hiruzen speaking. "So not only do I have to call you 3 up on treason for trying to usurp power by calling a council meeting without the Hokage present or with his permission it seems I'll have to teach you 3 again what happens when you overstep your station." Hiruzen states with a smile plastered on his face as Koharu stands to speak.

"Hiruzen it is well within my station as an honorable el-" Hiruzen releases 10% of his KI and stares down at his advisory council.

"No Homura, Koharu, and Danzo you 3 and the rest of the civilian Council are far overstepping your stations by even attempting to delve Within Shinobi matters your only an advisory Council along with the rest of the civilians. You should only come to me with civilian matters but so far I've been well too lenient to and allowed you all too much leeway when it comes to the last heir of two prominent Clans that are all but gone from this Village." Everyone is stunned by this reveal as chatter begins among the rest of the council and at this point the entirety of the Shinobi Council walks into the room, having not been told of the meeting and are immediately at attention. "Thus, far this is a secret known only to myself, Shikaku Nara, and Shibi Aburame and is a shinobi matter for this I would request Anbu to escort the civilian council out and any who argue to Anbu T&I."

The civilians begin being ushered out until one man named Hideki Yudokuna screamed out " THAT DEMON BRAT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE AROUND NORMAL CHILDREN HOW DARE YOU HIRU-" he is immediately cut off by an Anbu chopping him on the back of the neck knocking him out.

The Anbu bows while holding the man "My apologies Hokage-sama Hideki-sama is having..." the Hokage looks at him and had 2 more Anbu escort them both to T&I.

Hiruzen looks at those who remain and has Danzo Koharu and Homura escorted out as well before he seals the room and begins. He looks over the rest of his council before speaking "now to begin, 6 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze came to me with an idea. He along with Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame after the implementation of special teams and Black Ops divisions decided to approach the three of us being their Guardians wondering how they could go about creating a special on and off books team that would be loyal only to the Hokage in the times of war and in times of peace not only as Protectors of the leaf but ones who only answer to the Hokage and the daimyo himself." At this everyone in the room began to gasp wondering how could children so young come up with a notion of an entirely new unit outside of Anbu and outside of any other current organization held in place.

The first to speak up was Hiashi Hyuga " Lord Hokage while I expect that of the likes of Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru you say Naruto Uzumaki was the originator of this idea simply basing it off his grades and his standing among the others it brings to question-" he is immediately cut off by Shikaku.

"Hiashi think about what would happen with the way everyone treats the boy if he was to show that he was Stronger smarter and faster and all the other rookies. Then add to the fact that he's been attacked every single year since his first week of birth, and then add one more thing since none of the Clans offered him any protection why would he go out of his way to do anything but show us all a ninjas greatest tool at work." At this point all the council heads except for Shibi Aburame Shikaku Nara and the third Hokage gained a look of understanding and then confusion once more.

Tsume decided to speak up first " I'm sure I speak for us all when I say why would he not attempt to make us understand or even ask someone for help?"

Hiruzen sighs before looking around at the clan heads " that is because he honestly feels that he can trust not one of you because of the way that your Clans decide to treat him the way that you're stores shun him in the fact that you allowed your children to make him feel inferior. When in reality with the Bloodlines he possesses alone and his potential he could shake the very foundations of the leaf Village." This got gasps and looks of confusion from most the clan head's as the Sandaime continued " he has unlocked some very as Shikaku would say 'troublesome' abilities from his parents as well as 4 extreme natural affinities and his intelligence may only be 2nd to Shikaku Nara himself and still wished to be trained to wartime genin specifications rather than academy level." As he finishes he looks around at the looks of contemplation and finally understanding on all faces but 2 Hiashi Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka.

As the 2 clan heads look at one another they both not and look to the Hokage before asking the one question on all the clan head's minds. How would we sign our kids up for this new program? As he heard the question he looks to Tsume and Hiashi and gives a sad smile "sadly as Naruto is the leader of this squadron under their current masters and has recruited

"How did the children come up with this notion to begin with? Who trained them? because I remember specifically each one of us being at all of the council meetings and how many of the children know of this or are a part of this group" Hiashi demanded staring at the aged Hokage. He spoke with authority looking at the clan head's " that I'm sorry I cannot say, but what I can tell you is that this group that he created are currently under the tutelage of the kings of Anbu 's infinity Tower the 3 kings and the godly angel of death."

At this news, all the clan head's blanched to find out that four of the deadliest warriors to ever come out of the hidden Leaf Village had taken an interest in a group of kids from this generation so much so that they were being trained at the infinity Tower gave them insight and how strong potentially these children could be. After this announcement, the Hokage dismiss the rest of the Council and went back to his office remembering the last thing he said to Naruto as he left the village.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

As they neared the infinity tower the hokage turned to Naruto "Naruto From This Moment forward I Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage God of Shinobi lift restrictions 1 through 10 on the abilities of the group dubbed the night parade of 1000 demons From This Moment forward holding nothing back destroy all the enemies of the Hidden Leaf Village." The aged kage spoke with conviction

Naruto looked at his leader and grandfather figure for any sign of Deceit or hesitation in finding none asked the only question present in his mind. "So, old man you know what this means right when I come back I will be getting vengeance for her." He continued to look on at Hiruzen to see if he would change his mind. Only to be surprised as he received a nod letting him know it was finally time as he got to one knee with Choji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino appearing behind him making the same gesture.

They all spoke in unison " I shall become Thy Shield, thy blade, the light that resists the darkness, the darkness that protects the light I shall bring all those who wish to harm thy people before you prostrate on their knees if only to deliver a swift execution or stay the blade by your hand. We five dragons lead the night parade of 1000 demons of the infinity Tower until our dying breath or until this world rips us from the battlefield we will not stop fighting by our blades we swear."

As they finished all of them stood and removed their jackets revealing seal tattoos on the different sides of their bodies. Naruto had one on each shoulder and one on his heart, Shikamaru had one on his left upper arm, Shino had one on his right forearm, Choji's was based on his upper back, Hinata had hers at the nape of her neck. As the Hokage walked by, he touched each of the seals and they instantly released and made the teenagers look slightly different.

Choji took off his forehead protector and placed it over his right bicep after his transformation was finished and his seal released he stood slightly taller and his body was made stronger fat replaced with muscle making his arms look like staunch iron, his face became more angular, and his hair had grown long down to his shoulders. Shikamaru stood slightly taller and more muscular his hair and facial features stay the same but the look in his eyes was slightly sharper as if he'd gained more wisdom and intelligence with the release of the seal. Shino having one of the most drastic changes his hair was pulled back into dreaded braids he removed the sunglasses showing that his eyes were bright silver and change them out for a visor that stopped just above his nose unbeknownst to most Shino was always covered in lithe muscle since his body had slightly matured the holes for his hive had begun covering up so that they were barely visible.

Hinata transformation allowed her hair to grow and she filled out slightly more her impressive C cups went up to D cups her hair had grown till it was just above her shapely rear and wide hips her eyes seemed to turn slightly more lavender almost lilac rather than the grayish white that everyone else in her clan boasted. Naruto stood almost a full head taller his hair was like an unruly Mane of lion fur bright golden locks comparable to the Sun his eyes seemed to gain a red ring around his once ocean now closer to a silver blue iris while his pupil turned white, his fangs elongated as his nails turned into claws however his whisker Mark stayed the same showing that these were not nine tailed fox based changes, Naruto had finished slimming down till his body was all lean muscle as he leaned backward you could see the definition and explosive strength in each muscle Naruto's and ran his hands through his hair spiking it backwards allowing a singular Bang to cross his forehead right above the remnants of a scar leading into his hair.

As the Hokage looked over the newly transformed 4 generals and Supreme Commander of the now dubbed 'Tenkū no kemono hikō-tai' he realized that this is the exact reason he allowed this group to begin. These were the Next Generation Warriors who outshine Danzo's root anbu unit, & these five will only be loyal to the Hokage and Daimyo along with any others that they allow to join their group.

The leader of their group was the most loyal to the seat, as he knew what it took to sit there with the target painted on your back from the world over. After all his dream was to eventually have that seat but he knew it would take a while and he was fine with waiting as he realized not being trained properly and not being trained enough for all future Endeavors in making the village survive which is why he adopted the motto train for war to maintain the peace.

 **×FLASHBACK×**

Hiruzen smile knowing that from this point forward his village will continue into its era of strength as he commanded his shadow clones to begin the paperwork on his desk and he went to the Hokage's private training Rome so that he may reach his Peak again since he had children taking up his old oath that he would train. The Village and his Shinobi to act as if they were in times of War to preserve their times of peace.

* * *

 **×Forest with Naruto & co.×**

After 10 minutes of walking Naruto hands Choji and Hinata Scrolls and holds one out to Anko as she looks at him weirdly as she decided to speak up "what's this and where are we going you said 10 minutes why are we stopping?" She questioned looking at Naruto's face as he offered a small smile.

"We are stopping so we can get in uniform and because there are people waiting on and under the Dragons spine bridge we can sense them from here so we need to prepare ourselves so you finally understand and are more susceptible to what we're about to offer you Hime please explain while Cho and I go get changed." Naruto explained as he started to walk away

At this Anko raises an eyebrow before Hinata spoke " I am sure you are confused as to what we mean since the morning" I am sure you are confused as to what we mean since the morning "We have only told you the bare minimum when there's so much more to us than meets the eye we are considered in the eyes of the village to be a Yakuza group operating within the rights and under the authority of the Hokage and the fire daimyo. Thus, what Naruto is asking you is to become the next head on our nine-headed Dragon we have all been subject to the Injustice of the village or of our clan's mistreatment of each other. None more so than Naruto Uzumaki yet he does not Lord his power over others he's asking you to join his family and become his strength, after you witness the strength that we could instill within you as we have within ourselves. Because as his motto goes why train for peace when War could be around the corner, better to train for war in times of peace to maintain the peace." Choji approached from the bushes and continued.

"We have all willingly adopted this methodology even the ever-present genius.

' **Shikamaru Nara'** The Prodigy unseen since before his father's era who is learn to incorporate his weapon into his shadow weaving and allowed himself to become that much stronger Shikamaru is an adept at the dual-bladed naginata and twins sabers he is also one of the most skilled wire users within our age range without being a puppet user.

' **Shino Aburame'** the most level-headed and logical of all the Clan heirs from our graduating class but what isn't known is that he's learned to incorporate other things as well as his growing number of hives currently the youngest member of his clan to boast three independent hives two of which carry his special affinities for Earth and lightning."

Choji appraised his squad mates until Hinata cut in. "

' **Choji Akimichi'** who stands within our group by far the most physically adept and conditioned Shinobi from my generation despite the misconception that he's fat and good for nothing molded himself into a whole new breed for his Clan.

' **Hinata Hyuga'** seen as the underdog when in reality is the most dangerous Hyuga to come out of the household since her mother unbeknownst to my father her eyes have taken on a new shape she's evolved my doujutsu to a level Beyond even what her father can do and her gentle fist is adapted so that she can do battle from any range no matter what she's even learned to use weapons outside of the clan."

Naruto spoke with unwavering passion. "Finally, our leader perhaps the most dangerous cunning intelligent deadly and unpredictable ninja to ever be born within the leaf.

' **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'** the son of two of the greatest heroes the least has ever known and already surpasses his parents in tactics and Intel gathering as well as weapon mastery he has mastered 4 different weapon styles at the age of 15 and has even created his own taijutsu style as well as 2 kenjutsu and genjutsu techniques" Choji praised.

Naruto cut in at this point. "This is the reason why you are confused even though you're just like him hiding tour skills unless expressly permitted by the Hokage and with that chakra limiter on you via the curse mark your hand to hand skill shows you hold back and that's good and all but what about the weighted boots and coat. If you wanna find a place to be truly accepted than please just watch us handle and then we will tell you everything."

Now, he finished dressing Naruto came out wearing new gear as steps out of the Bush in a new outfit. As Anko took notice of their new clothes:

Choji is wearing a short sleeved red shirt with silver lining that shows his body fat is gone and converted to muscle, his hair tied in a blaze style ponytail, black Anbu pants and fingerless combat gloves with gear shaped bracelets on his wrist both with the kanji for fire and earth on them and the most surprising thing is he is wearing no shoes.

Hinata is wearing a navy and grey tank top showing her d-cup cleavage, with a black and navy half jacket over it, a pair of form fitting black joggers, and black shinobi sandals, her hair tied in 2 long braids that were tied off at the bottoms with miniature silver chakrams, a pair of shimmering silver gauntlets that bore the kanji for storm wind, and her eyes seemed to get 2 shades darker of lavender almost lilac in color.

Naruto steps forward wearing black cargo pants tied off with shinobi tape at the ankles leading into black combat boots, and a sleeveless matching black combat vest with a silver version of the kyuubi's eye located on the back, heavy chakra metal plated fingerless combat gloves, his headband tied to his bicep. The only difference now is that the for Bangles that limit his Elemental affinities we're clearly visible, and his hair was once again slicked-back with a single Bang hovering above his right eye with a scar barely visible behind it.

To say Anko thought they looked impressive was an understatement they looked like an actual unit maybe of chunin or rookie tokubetsu but it was the look in their eyes that got her the most they were as the children age should not have they were the eyes of not only seasoned Warriors but the eyes of true Shinobi who had seen life and death who had caused Untold pain to those who crossed them. It was at this point that she realized these were just some children who had yet to realize the life they signed up for these were warriors through and through. So, after weighing the pros and cons of hearing them out as they were still waiting for her response she simply nodded and said "okay I'll hear you out but no funny business and how are we going to deal with these Bandits?"

At this Naruto spoke up "what we want you to do is climb into the trees and watch while we" he said pointing to himself Choji and Hinata "are going to go stampeding" there was slight glint in the other's eyes as Anko looked confused by the wording. But deciding that she should trust them a little at least until she was shown otherwise she would comply and gave a slight nod.

Seeing that she agreed with his assessment and would allow him to take charge for now Naruto turned to Hinata and Choji and gave his orders " for now they seem distracted since we don't know what we're walking into level 3 restriction on Jutsu until we get a feel for their ability. Stealth is mandatory try to gather as much information as you can before you take down any Target. Remember this is the first time in 3 years since our training has been increased that we will be operating. For now, we need every Advantage we can get. I want you, Choji under the ground I need an echo location map of the number of units how big their Camp is and an approximation of how many Shinobi they may have based on chakra vibration." Naruto stated with finality as he looked to Choji who then gave him a curt nod.

He then turned to Hinata and smiled before speaking " it's time for us to finally move forward Hinata I need you in the water bow at the ready if possible you might need to summon shayara or Gomorrah to help you but when the signal is given I want you to start taking them down from the outside in and when they start getting close I need you to change from bow mode to Gauntlet mode and start destroying them with your wind enhanced gentle fist can you do this?" Hinata adopted a slightly worried look for a moment before nodding seeing the confidence per liter had placed in her she would not abandon him again not after what happened the last time.

Anko witnessing the entire Exchange took note of how differently he was with each person with Choji he spoke like not only a commander but in older brother. With Hinata he spoke like a husband would speak to his wife or a man would speak to his lover but also as if he was worried something would happen and made a mental note to speak to him later about why that was.

* * *

 **×With the Bandits×**

A group of men had currently surrounded 2 teenage girls no older than 12 and 14 and 2 smaller girls no older than 3 crying as they stand behind the eldest girl holding her kimono, a young woman with long purple hair scowls at the bandits as the three Samurai struggle to stand, weapons held limply. As the samurai realize their beaten, glancing at their feet between 5 comrades who lay on the ground dead. One of the bandits speaks "Guys gather around it seems like the information that weirdo 'Shido' gave us was correct now all we have to do is hold her for ransom. As another spoke up "you're right Kenji, and the others look like they might fetch a high price either in the land of lightning or in the land of rice with that new Village that popped up I heard they're always buying kids" they laughed at the fear in the girl's eyes before the largest one spoke.

"Kenji, Mako, Sanada, Jin, Toppa stop playing with your food kill the guards bring the girls to my tent we can't touch the purple one but the other 3 are fair game." As he finished he had a malicious smirk matched by his men as they charged in a took down the last 3 samurai and moved to the girls before blood sprayed from the middle one's chest and a dome of stone surrounded the girls. The bandits look over their fallen friend and see an arrow out of his back with ornate design's but the most intriguing thing was it seemed to be made of almost completely transparent except for the silver-blue chakra flowing throughout and out the back-end like a jet. Suddenly they hear a vicious smack and the mangled body of the man formerly known as Jin. Before they all looked in awe and slight fear at their now dead comrades then traced the splattered blood back to see a boy with a ponytail holding an ornate hammer that looked like a spiked rhino horn surrounded by flames.

Choji decided to break the silence "I'm sure you thought you were untouchable but when you threaten kids and women my Dancho will have your ass for it be glad we were the first to act he would've eviscerated you all, you're lucky he told us to act first." As he finished the bandits began looking around wondering what was going on in the span of 7 Seconds Mako and Jin we're both murdered. Jin was a mangled Heap of Flesh about 10 yards away from the smack this boy delivered with a hammer while Mako was on the ground Bleeding out with an arrow piercing both sides from his back to his chest. Kenji takes notice and looks from where the arrow was fired and Seas a young woman standing on the water with another arrow aimed at Sanada wondering where these kids came from and how they, (these children) could get the drop on them but he finally noticed the one thing they both had in common the lower half of their faces was covered by black bandages. After few moments to realize what's happening they look back to Choji and the leader speaks " who the hell are you kids do you know who you're messing with where did you come from. What gives you the right to kill my men like their common cattle?"

Choji looks at the man and starts laughing frustrating the man even further he had just lost two of his men in the blink of an eye no one had seen anything happen but it was definite the two were dead. Choji proceeds to ask him a question " so who decided to give you the right to rob, kill, kidnap, and rape the people coming through here since when were you told by any governing Authority that you're able to do these things in my Villages territory?" He asks with barely contained malice in his voice as they all look at him.

Completely ignoring the others looking at him in reaching for weapons behind their back they watch him and Hinata. Just as they were about to reach them they realized all their weapons had disappeared only to land directly in front of the only thing keeping them from their Quarry the giant Stone Dome. As they look to where the weapons fell they notice a person scene to appear out of nowhere unlike when most ninja appear there's a small Shimmer of him approaching, this one there was no noise, no movement, nothing to prepare you for his arrival as he stood there looking at the mall with an expressionless face his eyes seem like frozen sapphires, his hair seem to be cut from gold itself but that's not what got their attention.

What got their attention is that he was standing there after appearing not making a noise with all of their weapons on his side and he said one thing directly to the leader "you have information that I want and one way or another you will give it to me this is not a request this is not an inquiry this is a command failure to comply will result in the rest of this unit being slaughtered like the insects that you all are you have ten seconds to comply." As the leader looks in our town he can't help but black thinking a kid just threatened him as he looks Naruto in the face he can't help but laugh before saying " kid you got some balls I'll give you that but if you think you and your ragtag group of midgets can take on my crew just because of some petty ninja parlor tricks then I'll prove you wrong just like every other ninja who's crossed my path do you know my name you want to know who it is you're messing with?"

The bandit asked mirthfully thinking his name alone would be enough to scare these children off hoping to see looks of despair on their faces as they run away attempt to run away " I'm a former special jounin of the Hidden Mist Hyokokyuguma No Matsunoki" he says with a hint of pride before looking to see the unimpressed faces of the children.

Naruto finally being done with listening looks to Choji in the midst of the man speaking and says leave the braggart alive the other three you two can go to town on we need information from the loud mouth so let's get this done neat and clean and make sure to burn the bodies and don't want any of their approaching buddies to know what happened Choji you take two on the left he noted that leaves you the one on the right and the guy in the Tree, begin when big oaf stops talking."

Less than 5 seconds later as the now named Matsunoki finished his speech Choji bolted towards his targets on the left hand side resealing his hammer and unsealing a pair of gauntlets before stomping on the ground in a pillar of Earth Rose in front of him slamming into Kenchi unsuspecting Bandits stomach before twisting himself around said pillar to give a bone shattering punch to the heart while lowly muttering 'terra breaker' to Sanada who because of the pillar was pinned in between choji's fist and the now small wall of Earth which crumbled behind the devastating Force of choji's punch.

Before anything can be said or done Matsunoki hears a thud to his right as he looks he sees his hired Archer fall from the trees with three arrows sticking out of him two in his chest and one directly in the center of his head and when he begins to wonder where the last of his thugs Bandit group were he sees the young girl who was previously standing on the water disconnect her bow into two daggers and is rapidly approaching the youngest of his group who is completely unaware as he screams out Toppa's name only to watch as the young Bandit is bisected from right shoulder to left hip and falls to the ground confused about what happened as he looks at Matsunoki only for the light to leave his eyes.

Matsunoki realizing his lackeys were dead could only think of Revenge as he looked around and all the Carnage that used to be his friends "you little fuckers who gave you the right to mess up our operation now you're going to fucking die" he roared is he charged with the grace of a stampeding bull. As Chouji and Hinata we're preparing to attack they saw Naruto stand up and unsheathe two daggers from behind his back and he begins walking forward at a slow pace as he smirks back at Hinata and Chouji just before he disappears and reappears behind Matsunoki the only difference is now he is also holding Matsunoki several left forearm in his hand as he sheathes his daggers.

Matsunoki drops to the ground as he begins to feel immense pain only two notice his arm was cut off at the elbow he looks back and sees the boy who was previously in front of him now behind him holding the offending appendage and tries to scream only to find a hand over his mouth in deep blue eyes staring directly into his own "Now I am only going to ask you once where is the rest of your crew and who put you up to this there's no way Someone Like You Shinobi or Not should be able to get a high-profile Target and her specific location in a forest and there's no way you follow them without being caught you have 30 seconds to comply with my questions or I guarantee you you'll feel the sharks bite over and over again" Naruto says as he drops the severed appendage in his hands.

Cliffhanger xd


	3. XOVER LIST NON-CHAPTER

Naruto x Bleach- Main

Highschool of the dead- Major/ characters

Black Bullet- Major/ characters

Hitman Reborn- Familia Concept- Box weapons/animals

DMC (1-4)- weapons

mahouka koukou- character

Samurai X/ one piece- sword technique, fighting style

Getbackers- character likeness and or name


End file.
